<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lex Kisses A Dinosaur by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276440">Lex Kisses A Dinosaur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinosaur Costume, Ethan is a Dork, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Teenage Dorks, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strike>what it says on the tin</strike><br/>Lex is disappointed with Ethan's fashion choices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lex Foster &amp; Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lex Kisses A Dinosaur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a short lexthan thing<br/>based on a prompt i couldn't find but it's “If you think I’m gonna talk to you while you’re wearing that, you’re wrong.”<br/>i just wanted to make something short &amp; sweet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex looked at her boyfriend with disappointment. “If you think I’m gonna talk to you while you’re wearing that, you’re wrong.”</p><p>Ethan just kept that dumb grin on his face. “C’mon, you know you love it.”</p><p>Lex pressed her fingers to her forehead. “You will never get me to admit that.” She turned away from the full sized dinosaur costume-clad man and back to her switch, the screen blinking on. </p><p>Ethan poked her.</p><p>And again. </p><p>And again…</p><p>Lex kept her cool for a solid three minutes before slapping Ethan’s hand away. “Okay! Fine! I like it! Will you stop poking me, now?!”<br/>
Ethan feigned innocence. “I didn’t do nothin’ wrong!”<br/>
“You know you did, jerk. Now c’mere.” Lex kissed him right on his plastic dinosaur lips. She had to stand on her tip-toes.<br/>
Ethan let out a laugh. “I thought you didn’t wanna acknowledge me.”<br/>
“I don’t. You’re taking that off as soon as I’m done.”</p><p>Lex never thought she’d say that she’d made out with a dinosaur, but there’s a first time for everything, she guessed.</p><p>“Why do you even have this?” She couldn’t help but ask.<br/>
Ethan shrugged, which looked weird while in the dinosaur. “Dunno. Looked at it and though, ‘Hey, I could kiss Lex in this.’”<br/>
“Is that how you pick out clothes??”<br/>
Ethan looked away. “Maybe.”</p><p>She let out a laugh. “You’re such a dork.”</p><p>Ethan smirked. “You know you love me for it.”</p><p>Lex rolled her eyes. “I do and I hate it.”</p><p>Ethan faked a pout. “You’re being meeeeaannnn.”</p><p>Lex put her hand on her hip. “And you’re being difficult. Lean down so I can kiss you again.”</p><p>Ethan smiled. “Love youuu~”</p><p>Lex exhaled. “Love you too, babe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that's it bye &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>